The World Stops
by Kia's Writ
Summary: Boy meets Girl. Taang. "Hi." He says, excited and jubilantly, all smiles and giggles on his first day of highschool. He's ecstatic, and she despises it. / Repost.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

><p><em>The World Stops. <em>

_**i. **_

_Boy __meets__girl. _

"Hi." He says, excited and jubilantly, all smiles and giggles on his first day of highschool. He's ecstatic, and she despises it.

"Go away." She says, blunt and to the point. She ignores the hurt look on his face as he picks his stuff up and moves away from her. Because she was _her,_ and she did not care if she happened to hurt someone's feelings.

Until their teacher decides to put him back.

She tries her best to ignore him, and she does, for three whole weeks. But he's started talking to her again, and she knows it's hopeless. (it doesn't bother her, but she'll never tell)

_**ii. **_

_Girl __meets __boy. _

They were assigned to be partners, and by this time, he could consider her a friend.

Sure, she ignored him most of the time, and abused him from time to time. But she was basically the only person he could talk to, that did not walk away when he started speaking (though she actually did that on several occasions).

And by now, he knew he was just making up excuses to consider her a friend, because he wanted to be friends with her (with _anyone _in his grade, really). It was basically hopeless, but now he had an inkling of a chance since they were partners.

They met at his house for the project, and it was the first time he had ever had a girl in his house, other then Katara.

His house wasn't the biggest or most impressive, and he saw it in her eyes, when she saw how he lived. She was now looking at him in a different light, he knew. It wasn't the kind of light he'd wanted, but at least she was talking to him now, so he could care less if she was pitying him. (it kinda bothers him, but she'll never know)

**iii. **

_**Aang**_ _has a crush on __girl._

The guy had a name in her book now, _Aang. _She cared enough to remember his name, so he was now a friend. She didn't ever tell him that though, but he knew like the insightful little twerp he was. He had grabbed her hand one day - the first time she had ever had contact with anyone outside her family- and insisted that since they both consider each other friends now, that he should introduce her to his friends.

Of course, it ticked her off that even _Aang_ had more than one friend, so of course she refused. And refused, and refused and refused.

But then one day Aang showed an unexpected amount of strength by tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He got a kick in the shin when she was set down, but he said it was worth it cause she got to meet his friends.

She decided that she wouldn't harm him further after she met his friends. But of course, she would never tell him that. But miraculously, he knew. It was really annoying how he did that. But she was insightful too, so she knew what he didn't want her to know.

How he looked so lovingly and longingly at that girl. She knew he had a crush, she just didn't expect it to be her. After they officially met _her_ got a name, _Katara_. She now knew one more thing about the guy that claimed they were best friends.

_**Aang**_ _has a crush on __**Katara**__. _

She teased him about it for weeks, relentlessly. (it was too good of teasing material to not bring it up.)

**iv. **

_Toph __has a crush on __boy. _

He found out a few weeks after she met his friends. She didn't tell him, in fact, she treated the **b o y **that she had a crush on like she would treat anyone else. So it wasn't very obvious. But he knew the symptoms when he saw them, after all he had the same with Katara.

Of course, Toph could hide her feelings better than him. His affection was glaringly obvious and everyone knew it. Toph words, not his.

Anyway, it wasn't until they all met up to go to the movies once that he noticed it. Sokka had complimented Toph, shortly after he accidentally insulted her. The punch he received after was expected, but the light blush on her face was not.

He teased her about for about five seconds until getting punched multiple times. She made him swear on his life to not tell anyone. (meaning she admitted she liked him, it was too good of blackmail material not to bring up. of course, he regretted it later)

**v. **

_Bonding time_

"Favorite food?"

"All things meat."

"Gross, I'ma vegetarian."

"No wonder you're so damn skinny."

"Thanks?"

"Not a compliment."

"Not caring."

"_Ohweee, _we gots ourselves a badass over here!"

"Okay, favorite color?"

"Ain't it obvious?"

"Lemme guess, pink- ouch! Toph!"

"Stop your whining twinkletoes."

"Twinkle-_what." _

"Problem?"

"No Ma'am!"

**vi. **

_Toph helps Aang. _

Kinda.

Sorta.

Not really

. . . .

"Now what is your goal?!"

"To ask Katara on a date!"

"Are you going to succeed?!"

"Yes I am!"

"I doubt it."

"Hey! I thought you were supposed to be encouraging me!"

"Now go in there, _AND ASK. THAT. GIRL!" _

"_Chaaaaaarge!" _

. . . . .

"I-I did it."

"And what did sugarqueen say?"

"S-she said yes!"

"What? _Really?!" _

"SHE. SAID. **YES!" **

"It's a miracle!"

"Hallelujah!"

"Now take me out for ice cream to celebrate!"

"Okay! Let's go!"

**vii. **

_Aang. _

July 7th, 2014, was Aang whatever-his-last-name-is, first date with Katara whatever-her-last-name-is. And today, was also the day that Toph Beifong performed her first stakeout.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: This is a repost. Also, please note that I have watched all four books of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and two books of Legend Of Korra. I have two AU GAang stories in the worrrkkkssss. :D_


End file.
